Rising Temperature
by FyreFlyy
Summary: Its 100 degrees and rising, how are Jez, Morgead, Raven, Val, Pierce and Thistle going to stay cool? Why is everybody naked? Why are Morgeads underwear covered in hearts? What romance will bloom in the heat of summer? T for language.


**_Again I am so sorry for not posting! If anybody wants to talk to me personally I also have a kik chaos_remains ! Thanks so much! This takes place about a year before Huntress._**

* * *

**Val POV** _(The plural of penis is peni)_

I checked the weather on my phone for the 10th time in the last hour. 103 and still going up. I took a breath of the stagnant air and announced loudly, "Aren't vampires not supposed to feel heat?" In response Jez swatted a fly off Morgead, who was too hot to do it himself.

"Fuck why is it so damn hot out?" Thistle randomly shouted to nobody in particular.

"Don't swear," Morgead said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because," Jez butted in, "it's creepy to see an 8 year old swearing like a sailor."

"Whatever." Thistle replied rolling her eyes.  
Raven suddenly sat up, I watched her thick black hair swing in front of her piercing blue eyes- I loved her eyes. She was saying something, her pale pink lips curving perfectly.

"Val..?" Raven said questioningly. I snapped out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The entire gang was looking at me now, I looked at my feet sprawled out I front of me hoping they hadn't heard my thoughts.

"She said, 'we. should. go. to. the. lake. to. swim.'" He spoke each word slowly as though speaking to a kindergartener.

"Oh uhm sure that would be great." I managed to stutter out through my mixture of irritation and embarrassment.

"Val sometimes I wonder about you..." Jez commented as Pierce helped her up.

**Thistle POV**

I rode on the back of Pierces bike as we headed for Silverblood Lake. Hm. Silverblood lake, that's an odd name I wonder why they called it that. I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my face, enjoying the the cool blast of air it brought. After about 7 minutes Pierce shut off the engine of the bike and helped me off. Jez had dragged Morgead out onto the dock and was smacking him for something stupid he had done. Val was whooping loudly and jumping around, although how anyone could have that much energy on a day like this was beyond me. Raven looked puzzled. "What is it Raven?" I asked. The gang turned to see what was going on.

"It'a nothing, I was just wondering... What are we gonna wear? We can't swim in jeans." Oh shit good point. I though for a minute.

"I don't know Raven."

**Raven POV**

"I KNOW" Val cried excitedly ripping his clothes off. He was now standing in front of us, clad in only his boxers. "WE'LL GO SKINNY DIPPING!" He then proceeded to jump in the water. He came back up and I watched the sun reflect of the beads of water sliding down his muscular chest. He had the cutest grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile. Morgead interrupted my little show by flatly breaking in with a strong

"-No."

"Awe but why not, Morgy?" Jez replied teasingly, already stripped of her shirt just in a black lacy bra, that I admit, looked great on her. Morgeads eyes widened. Jez slowly grinned, "wow Morgy, I really expected you to have a little more self control than that. Seriously though, why not? Ashamed of your flabby tummy?"

"No! And it's not flabby!" Morgead replied taking off his shirt, "See?"

"True true.." Jez said, "but if not that then why!" Jez said playfully shouting, she punctuated the "why" by pantsing Morgead.

"That's why." I said, commenting on the white underwear with pink and red hearts all over them. Val and Thistle were gone, lost in their laughter, while Pierce and I were almost there, but Jez was just grinning widely. Morgead looked away from her. She stood up.

"YOU KEPT THEM!" She shrieked, somehow her pants were gone and she had on a pair of plain black boyshorts, and she launched into a bear hug.

"Shut up." Morgead said. He then picked her up and threw her into the lake in the blink of an eye. Everyone was shouting and splashing and laughing. I realized I was the only one not in the water and stripped down to my plain white bra and underwear. I walked to the end of the hot dock, the wood scraping my feet. Looking up I could see Val staring at me. Growing self conscious I covered myself, which only made more cleavage appear. I could see him blushing. I smiled shyly and dipped my foot in the water... It was COLD! Then from behind me I hear something along the lines of "GERONIMO!" And a small mass hit my back, throwing me forward and into the water. And straight into Val.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys! Please leave reviews and tell me if I should continue or not! Also I'd LOVE any ideas you have I have absolutely no idea where I'm taking the plot line on this story. I love you guys! Bye!_**


End file.
